


Honk!!

by Sevvyhonda



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Friendsim spoilers, Hiveswap spoilers, Rambunctious honk kid has a weird day, Then stabs his bullies, offscreen murder, oh yeah and, swapped perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevvyhonda/pseuds/Sevvyhonda
Summary: Y’know that feel when you’re just wandering through shit-smell forest and you stumble across an alien, a murderdrone, and three finbastards in ten minutes? Yeah.Side note, since this is getting read more than I anticipated, I made a Karako blog last night. You can check it out at cl0wnh0rns.tumblr.com





	Honk!!

**Author's Note:**

> Honk, Honk. Honk honk honk-honk honk. Honk, honk honk! Honk, honk... Honk!!

Your name is Karako Pierot, and you’ve just gotten done with a terrible night. After sleeping in the mud for six hours, a seadweller kicked you in the head and insulted you in the middle of the night. You wished this was an uncommon occurrence. 

Your fire had apparently gone out, which explained the cold chill seeping into your bones. No worries though. The sun was coming up, so the world would warm up soon. Hopefully, at least. You sometimes wonder if you would be better off back with Bronya, your caretaker, but you always shove that down. You don’t need Bronya, not yet at least. You can handle yourself! 

You nod at the thought, a soft smile breaking your face as the sun breaks he sky. Standing up, tucking your knives back into their rightful holsters, and fixing your facepaint, you head down the forest path. 

You were only walking for a few hours when you heard a rustling up ahead. A flash of white. You sneak closer, hand hovering over the handle of your favorite dagger. It’s some kind of... strange, white creature. Like a hornless troll with the coloration of a lusus. You’re not entirely sure it’s even sentient until it turns toward you and raises a hand. 

You react on instinct, leaping backward to escape into the underbrush. Unfortunately, you’d forgotten about the thick tree branch directly above your head. That, combined with the unreasonable sharpness of your horns, left you dangling helplessly. In your frantic flailing, you managed only to wedge yourself further and nearly kick the creature in the head as they moved around to investigate you. 

“Hoooonk!!!”

The alien says something you can’t quite hear, mostly because your horns feel like they’re being torn from your skull by this stupid tree. They grab the base of your horns and pull hard, sending you toppling to the ground. It probably looked like you fell lightly, but that entire endeavor hurt like hell. 

“Honk?!”

The creature keeps saying something you can’t quite hear, as the blood rushing to your head has your ears ringing. There’s a long pause, which you break by honking again. 

You’re not sure why you never picked up speech. You sometimes tried to talk, but honking came a lot more naturally. Forming words felt like tying your tongue in knots, so you never really picked up on it in your developmental phase. Some people thought it was weird, but those observant enough to be your friends knew you spoke mostly through body language anyway. 

This alien didn’t seem to get that, but they were kind of charming in a way. They said something else, then walked away while you watched a beetle crawl across a branch on the ground. 

Well, good thing that encounter’s over-

“ **MUTANT** **DETECTED**.”

Shit. You freeze up, breathing heavy. Your horns were technically a mutation, but not really a bad one. Still, the drones latched onto it. The front-facing eradication cannon was aimed right at your chest. 

The drone says it again. 

You squeak in fear. 

And the alien shoves you against a rock, acting as a meat shield between you and your metal foe. 

A minute passes. 

Two. 

Three. 

...The drone chimes and floats away, allowing you to breathe a sigh of relief. You look up with admiration. This stranger, this pale alien who’d only just met you, risked life and limb to save you. They offer you a hand, and you reach out to take it. 

A cold giggle pierces your joyous delusion of friendship like an iceburg through a ship. Your lips almost instinctively pull into a snarl as you watch the violets taunting you two, insinuating horrible things. It’s only getting worse by the second. Your face goes violet as you try to hold back. 

“Honk.”

This just makes them laugh more, one of them performing a terrible gesture. The alien might not recognize it, but you sure as hell did. And you hated it. 

The laughs filled your skull, echoing over and over. The world tinted red and went sideways. You knew your new friend had put a comforting hand on your shoulder, but you couldn’t feel it through the haze of bloodlust. Who decided these assholes should be in charge?! Who declared they should have power over anyone?!

You blacked out and woke up with violet blood staining your clothes. 

Strangely enough, you didn’t feel any remorse about this fact. 

You smile at your new friend, shake their hand, and part ways on happy terms, planning to meet again. 


End file.
